Sweet Bloody Ambrosia
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: Runs through 6x01 - When Bonnie and Damon are stuck together: Damon and Bonnie are practically swimming in sexual tension, when Bonnie's monthly cycle comes on Damon can't handle it any more when he proposes an idea to her will she accept? BAMON SMUTTY LEMONS Warning; Strong M, Contains blood play and dirty talk.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Bloody Ambrosia

**Just a taste**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N:- Hey guys, so here we have my very first BAMON fanfic, so far this is just going to be a one-shot but if it gets some attention then I will possibly develop it more into a series of linking events.**

**I would just like to warn you now that this is going to be strictly M rated and will contain lots of erotic blood play, it will have elements of the 'C' word here and there and this really isn't for the weak hearted.**

**If you don't like graphic smut which is practically soft porn I would not recommend that you read this, I just thought that I'd warn you because I don't want any hate.**

**Review with what you think and enjoy, this runs roughly through the start of season 6 where Bonnie and Damon are stuck together, as far as I know depending on how this fic goes there isn't any Kai.**

**This was inspired by a fic I read called _Alone Together _by _Joannacamilley._**

Damon sat in his chair by the fire twiddling a glass tumbler around with his typical amber liquid occupying it, bourbon.

Two months, that was how long Bonnie and Damon had been stuck together on the other side.

Three months, that was how many months it had been since Damon had gotten laid.

Five months and a week, that was the amount of months Bonnie had gone without getting laid.

The sexual tension was so thick they could feel themselves drowning in it.

Bonnie was currently in the shower trying to get herself off and Damon knew, it was that time of the month again and Bonnie was always that little bit extra horny.

Damon had figured out by now with how long she was taking in the shower and his enhanced hearing could easily pick up her laboured breaths.

But the problem now was that Damon felt himself beating off to images of Bonnie in his spare time, it was unexpected but it happened.

Hearing the shower finally turn off Damon straightened up his jeans, all that thinking was giving him a hard time – pun intended.

She finally traipsed downstairs in a tank top and yoga shorts, she walked into the kitchen and began to pour a smoothie, it helped with the stomach cramps.

Damon growled quietly and stood from his chair, today Bonnie's period was the heaviest Damon had known it to be and the scent was hitting his nose as if it were an open wound gushing all over the floor right beneath him.

He wasn't starved for blood, but with no people being around and Bonnie stubbornly not willing to a tap a vein Damon was getting sick of blood bags. Especially because they were living the same day over and over, he could predict the taste and it was getting boring.

It was like eating chocolate cake, first off it tastes amazing but then after two months it because tasteless.

Needless to say, Bonnie's heavy menstrual cycle was having an impact on Damon.

Damon walked into the kitchen and stood next to Bonnie leaning against the kitchen counter "are you wearing a tampon?"

Bonnie almost spluttered her drink everywhere at Damon's random and embarrassing question "excuse me?"

"I know your on your period Bonnie, it smells really strong can't you at least plug it up?" He complained.

"Oh my god! Damon! I don't understand, this isn't the first time I've been on my period around you, why are you acting all pissy?"

"Because when we were still alive there was always drama so it was just something that I hardly noticed but now with no people around all I can hear is the blood gushing from your pussy and smell the sweet sensation."

Bonnie blushed at his wording, even though deep in the back of her mind she had no idea how she could blush in a conversation like this "yes I am wearing a tampon, and I'm sorry if my womanly-self inconveniences your vampire sensitivity" she said brushing past him.

Damon rolled his eyes but followed her, she walked into the foyer but stopped and gripped the chair as she groaned a little in pain.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

She stood up straight and shook her head "I can't believe I am telling you this of all people" but nevertheless she continued "witches get really heavy periods, it has something to do with us being magically enhanced so mother nature needs to catch up with us, it's never a problem though because we can always spell away period pains but because I don't have my magic right now this actually hurts like a bitch."

Damon studied Bonnie carefully, he didn't know much about the woman's menstrual cycle but he did know they got period pains "every girl gets period pains Bonnie, your just lucky that you can spell them away."

Bonnie scowled "actually Damon, my are always twice as worse but you wouldn't get it because a) your a man and b) your a stupid arrogant vampire."

He held his hands up in defence "hey, hormones okay but do you wanna know a good remedy for reducing period pains."

She rolled her eyes "what do you get in exchange for this wise advice? Do you want me to give you used tampons so you can use them as tea bags?"

Damon raised an eyebrow then chuckled "not a bad idea actually but it depends if you wanna give me something to get."

Bonnie looked at him with a blank face "that didn't make any sense."

"Orgasms Bonnie, orgasms relax your muscles and reduce the flow a little."

She sighed "yeah I know."

"Not masturbation orgasms, real ones."

Bonnie blushed then grew angry "have you been listening in on me!?"

Damon couldn't help but laugh "that's not the point, the point is that I can help you and you can help me."

Bonnie looked at him with a confused expression then suddenly she understood "you wanna have sex with me?"

Damon shrugged "we don't have to have sex we can do other things, but it's been two months and you know it's going to happen sooner or later."

Bonnie's initial reaction was to slap him but she stopped herself as she actually thought about it, he was right they were dead nobody would no but themselves and she had been extremely sexually frustrated, so much that she thought she was going to explode.

"Fine then, I think we should do _something _to relieve the sexual tension but to also ease my cramps."

Damon was shocked at first with her answer but then thought, why not go with the flow, they were alone together with nothing else to do and it would be hitting two birds with one stone.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes before Bonnie decided to lie down on the table, Damon approached her and knelt down between her legs "what are you gonna do?" She asked curious.

"I want to have a taste, it will quench my thirst and soothe your cramps, you game?"

She nodded her head and Damon reached up to pull down her yoga pants, he took a deep inhale from her panties and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head with how good her pussy smelt.

Damon slowly pulled her panties down and bonnie lifted her tank top up, she wasn't wearing a bra and Damon stood up and knelt between her legs so they were both on the table.

He leaned up and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, he nibbled lightly on the bud and Bonnie found herself moaning already.

He massaged the other one gently, tweaking the erect peak from time to time whilst biting and the sucking the other one.

After a couple of minutes he swapped breasts and began to fondle the other whilst suckling on the one he hadn't yet.

He kissed down her stomach until he got to her shaved pussy and took a deep breath, inhaling the beautiful scent.

Bonnie bit her lip in anticipation and Damon nudged the folds to her pussy open with the tip of his nose, he was smelling her and couldn't get enough. He pushed his nose through her flaps and rubbed it up down causing her to gasp, he pulled back with a little blood on his nose and wiped it off, with the blood on his fingers he licked it off slowly and savoured the taste. He shivered as the small drops slipped down his throat and couldn't wait for the real deal.

Damon took in Bonnie's appearance, she was completely naked spread eagled in front of him, the string of her tampon was just visible and there was little wet droplets around her pussy from how aroused she was. Her nipples were pink and swollen and Damon groaned "I have to take a picture."

He sped upstairs to get a camera and when he was back Bonnie hadn't moved, "do you mind?"

Bonnie shook her head and smirked "do what you want."

Damon gave her a smirk of his own and began to take a couple pictures, he leaned down right up to her pussy and took a couple close ups before putting the camera down and leaning between her legs again.

He kissed her thighs gently and Bonnie wiggled her toes with impatiences, Damon slowly pulled out the tampon until it made a 'plop' sound and was all the way out of her pussy, leaving he whole open.

Damon looked at Bonnie and kissed the tampon before putting it down on the floor. Bonnie would never have thought that in a million years she would find blood play attractive, especially with Damon Salvatore and _especially _with him kissing her used tampons.

After what seemed like forever Damon finally dove into her pussy and began to lick up slowly the bits of blood dripping out, he moaned at the taste "Bonnie Bennett, you have the tastiest cunt I have ever licked and I am over 170 years old."

He went straight back to her leaking pussy and began to lap up her juices and blood, he rolled his tongue and began to jab it into her pussy hole to collect as much blood as he could.

Bonnie was writhing beneath him now and began to moan out, unexpected words were falling from her lips "lick me Damon, suck my cunt like you've never sucked cunt before. Ahh fuck, keep going let me ride your face, AHHH!"

Damon was one hundred percent shocked at the words falling from her petite mouth and couldn't help but smirk into her pussy, this was so perfect and nether of them would've seen it coming.

Damon sucked onto her labia then moved onto her flaps, pulling on one fold at a time causing Bonnie to grip his raven hair tight and push his face closer to pussy.

He sucked all the blood he could see and went back to hole, fucking it with his tongue and trying to slurp out any blood that would escape "fuck me Bonnie, your cunt hole is divine" he complimented and she cried out in return.

Bonnie fisted her hands in his hair and Damon finally moved on to suck her little pink clit into his mouth, he held onto he caramel skinned legs to keep her from bucking up to far and hitting him in the face "oh god! Holy fucking, shit Damon you suck that pussy fuck me!"

Damon chuckled into her pussy sending vibrations straight into her core and she literally slammed Damon's whole face into her juicy pussy.

He sucked her little bundle of nerves into his mouth and bit down on it gently, Bonnie was rubbing her pussy all over Damon's face and didn't care one bit "I'm gonna cum, fucking hell I'm cumming!" she screamed out loud as she started to squirt on Damon's face.

He sucked in her squirt as much as he could and sighed as she drenched his face and t-shirt with her pussy juice, Bonnie was panting hard and all cramps had completely disappeared.

She tried to sit up but couldn't find the strength so Damon helped her up, she looked down at the mess she had made then looked up at Damon and cringed "I'm sorry, it's been so long and I've never had a orgasm like that before."

Damon smirked his ego swelling, "I don't think this should be a one-time thing, we both have needs and I know that we can both help each other out in more ways that one." He suggested.

Bonnie looked down and seemed to contemplate it for a minute then looked up smirking and shrugged "why not? We've got nothing but time right and there are so many more things that we can get up to."

Damon smiled but was secretly shocked at Bonnie's 180 on her attitude "well I suggest we better get cleaned up and think of our next kink activity."

**A/N:- So yes this was very kink, I did warn you to be fair though but if you have read this then drop a review and I might write some more, till next time..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bored of the same thing**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N:- So I bet you didn't think that you'd see an update on this fic huh? Well I've decided to have a little break from my DE fics and add another chapter to this one, so my updating this is in honour of Elena's future departure of The Vampire Diaries – it's basically a bit of Bamon fever because Bamon will be more likely to happen now that Elena is leaving!**

**Once again, this is rated a strong 'M' if 'MA' still existed then it would be that haha but this chapter isn't as bad as the last one so I guess this is a little more mild.**

**There is no blood play in this one and I don't think that the 'C' word is mentioned.**

**I'll update this fic whenever I feel like it though so expect like monthly updates because it's possible that won't happen, this doesn't have a story line really but it does carry on from each ending.**

**Another warning is that this does contain dirty talk so if that offends anyone, because it is pretty detailed then maybe I would avoid reading.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and if you wanna leave a Bonnie and Damon request for this fanfic then I might just add it in if it's raunchy enough;)**

Bonnie walked into the kitchen of the boarding house to see Damon reading the paper (again) and sat at the kitchen table. Since their little 'rendezvous' last month they hadn't done anything since, it all honesty it hadn't really been awkward either because it was just the two of them there wasn't really any point in creating an uncomfortable atmosphere.

Bonnie went and sat opposite him at the table, after a couple of moments of silence Bonnie finally spoke "don't you ever get bored of jacking off to the same porn mags all the time?"

Damon looked up from the paper and raised his eyebrow "you know Bonnie, you've been acting kinda out of character, any reason for that?"

Bonnie shrugged and Damon lowered his paper "I know that I'm acting sort of differently now compared to how I did when we were with everyone in Mystic Falls but to be honest it's not all that different, I'm just speaking what's on my mind I mean it's just the two of us and we're all alone, why should I continue to act so serious and broody when there is nothing to be serious and broody about" she said matter of factly.

Damon tilted his head into a 'not bad' pose "very well then Miss Bennett, I don't have a problem with that if you wanna act all raunchy" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "how many times have you read that paper now? We've been here for like three months now."

"I don't know, maybe four or five times, I'm trying to do the crossword seeing as though there isn't anything else to do."

Bonnie nodded her head "so the porn, don't you get bored?"

Damon shrugged "well when I watch the old video tapes I don't exactly get bored of the 'story line' if that's what you mean" he said smirking "porn is porn, I suppose it does get boring but it's better than nothing, in fact I was thinking of ransacking some of the other houses and seeing what porn stashes they had, not that porn was of the greatest quality in the ninety's anyway."

"What did you do with those pictures you took of me, you know when you-..."

"When I licked you out? When I went down on what was the sweetest pussy I have tasted, like ever."

Bonnie blushed and nodded "well that's something I don't get bored off, they are in my wank bank" he said smirking.

Bonnie sat gaping at him "you wank over those photo's of me?!"

"Well what did you think I was gonna do with them? Burn them straight after I took them, hell no! But don't worry they're in a safe place where no one can find them" he said lowering his eyes at his own pun.

"Whatever" she said brushing it off "hey this is a serious question, would vampires actually tampons as tea bags?"

Damon chuckled "yeah, I mean some vamps think that it's gross especially the newer ones, it's more an older vampire kinda thing to do."

"So I'm guessing that you find tampon tea appealing?" She asked curiously.

"That or just tampon's straight from the source, you probably think that's gross but it's just blood and at the end of the day that it was vampire's eat. Period blood tastes more sweet and when you suck it straight from someone's pussy, especially a witch's it is literally ambrosia" Damon said then closed his eyes for added effect.

"Every time I'm on my period then, you won't object to licking me out?"

"Nope" Damon said popping the 'p', I would be honoured, it tastes so good and blood bags from the same freezer in our basement and the same donations at the hospital gets boring."

Bonnie nodded her head and sat quietly for a moment and Damon went back to the crossword in his paper, without looking up Damon propositioned Bonnie with an idea "do you wanna play twenty one questions?"

Bonnie looked at him curiously "if you want to?" She said in a hesitant voice.

Damon put down the paper again "but it has to be sexy questions, you know private things about sexual experiences and you _have _to answer or forfeit, and a forfeit is a sexy dare."

"I don't know, it's never really been my sort of game" Bonnie said honestly.

Damon rolled his eyes "Bonnie you said so yourself that we're the only two here, just have a little fun and don't go all shy on me now with all the questions you've already been asking it's practically no different."

Bonnie sighed, on one hand there was only so far her 'alter ego' would let her go in the department of letting lose but on the other hand, the hand where her 'alter ego' was talking Damon was right and she had been asking some pretty questions anyway "okay fine, but I don't have much to say."

"Well then you better get prepared for a load of dares."

"Why have you suggested this game again?"

"Well I'm bored and you know I'm bored in more than one department which makes you regrettably right, so let's just play – you start Bon Bon."

"Well I was gonna ask if you have ever had a threesome but then I realised of course you have so, when was your first threesome? Like what year."

Damon got up to get some bourbon and thought for a minute "hmm, my first threesome was pretty much just when I was turned so like 1865ish? I always wanted to have one when I was human but I was scared of getting a disease which I probably would've got so I didn't, until I was a vamp and blah blah."

"That doesn't surprise me" Bonnie said as she took a glass that Damon was offering her and watched as he began to fill it with bourbon.

"Okay Bon Bon, who was the first person you had sex with?"

Bonnie blushed "uh, Jeremy."

Damon sat back at the table with the bottle and raised his eyebrows "seriously, Jeremy is the only person you have every been with?"

"Well, I've done other stuff with other people but I don't know I'm not as flashy as Caroline and Elena."

"If only they could see you now" Damon muttered.

"Can it vampire!" Bonnie threatened.

"Whatever, it's your turn."

"Who's better in bed, Katherine or Elena?"

"How did I know you'd ask that eventually?" Damon said sarcastically as he took a swig from the bottle.

"Honestly? Probably Katherine because she had more experience the vampire slut."

Bonnie laughed "Damon, you're practically a vampire slut yourself."

"Yeah, but I don't sleep with people to get what I want."

Bonnie almost snorted out her bourbon as she let out another laugh "you fucked Rebekah so that Sage could go into her memories and then Sage fucked you and then she fucked you over" Bonnie said trying to control her laughter.

"You know what, shut up Bonnie, at least I've slept with more than one person."

"You can say that again" she said as she burst out laughing.

"Jesus you're a light weight, and it's my turn so have you ever used a dildo on yourself?"

Bonnie's laughter eventually died down and she couldn't help but blush again "yeah I have, and no I'm not telling you why I did it."

"You know I imagine that you used a big black dildo, and fucked yourself on it for hours – nice and black and thick."

"Actually it was light blue and it was eight inches long" Bonnie said as she moved onto her third glass.

"Eight inches is pretty big Bonnie, you've obviously stretched yourself nicely."

"Well how big are you then Damon?" She asked a little tipsy now.

"That counts as a question and almost ten inches when erect" he said smirking and taking another sip.

"You are not ten inches Damon, that's too big" she said rolling her eyes.

"Why thank you Bon Bon, maybe I'll even show you some time" he said, his ego swelling.

"Next question" she said trying to ignore the wet feeling in her panties.

"What do you think about or _who _when your bouncing up and down on that dildo?"

Bonnie shook her head "I am not answering that, I already told you."

"Then you have to forfeit, and the forfeit is you finally getting your wish of seeing my ten inch cock."

Bonnie sighed at his cocky-ness "fine, I'll take the forfeit."  
Damon was shocked, he didn't think she was that drunk but then again Bonnie Bennett was surprising him daily lately.

"Okay, but you have to come here and kneel on the floor" Damon said as he turned his chair.

Bonnie got up from her seat and knelt in front of Damon as he began to unbuckle his belt, Bonnie sat up on her knees and watched as he slowly pulled down his black trousers and pulled his dick out, obviously going commando with his 'no pants' policy.

"Wow, that is pretty big" Bonnie said obviously impressed.

"Yeah and it's not even erect yet" Damon gloated.

Bonnie once again surprised him by leaning up and grabbing his dick with her small hand "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm jerking you off, I want to see your dick when it's erect and big."

She's definitely lost it, and she's tipsy Damon thought, but hey who was he to complain? Bonnie began to massage the length of his cock and watched as it slowly began to harden, Damon leaned further back into his seat as the vibrations of pleasure began to start up.

Bonnie started to jerk her hand up and down the whole length of his dick, his dick began to grow to it's now full size and Bonnie was surprised and fascinated by it's length.

"Fuck Bonnie, don't just look at it" Damon said as she just held it idly for a few seconds.

Bonnie looked up and decided to kiss the tip experimentally causing a hiss to fall from Damon's lips, she decided to suck in the tip until it made a pop sound.

Damon, not one for holding back on dirty talk or profanities couldn't help himself "that's right Bonnie, suck in my massive cock until it hits the back of your throat, fucking hell suck my cock Bonnie so I can cum down your throat."

Bonnie gripped onto the base and began to suck in as much as she could whilst she jerked off the rest, Damon gripped onto her hair and began to pull it "holy shit, fucking hell – that's it Bonnie suck my cock like a good girl, suck it so good, you're doing a great job."

Bonnie allowed Damon to fuck her face so he could get as much of his dick in as possible "I'm gonna cum, shit shall I cum on your slutty face or down your throat?"

Bonnie didn't mind how Damon was treating her and allowed him to continue fucking her face until he stopped "Bonnie I asked you a question, now answer it."

"On my face Damon, squirt your cum all over my sluttish face."

Damon smirked and shoved his dick back into her mouth "better get sucking if you want your facial then Bon Bon."

Bonnie sucked his dick as much as she could and Damon suddenly pulled out "fuck I'm about to cum, quickly jerk me off onto your face."

Bonnie complied and jerk his cock as fast as she could and waited as Damon moaned out and ropes of sticky cum hit her in the face "yes, fuck Bonnie" Damon said as the last few bits dripped onto her face.

Once he was done he tucked himself back into his pants and looked down at Bonnie who was kneeling on the floor and covered in his cum "Bon, wait there a second."

Damon vamp sped up to his room then came back down again within milliseconds "let me take a picture?"

Bonnie nodded "to add to your 'wank bank'?"

"Oh yeah" Damon said as he took a couple of pictures.

Then he helped her up by extending his hand "come on Bon, let's get you cleaned up" Damon said as he led her to the bathroom feeling satisfied the whole way.

**A/N:-So this wasn't as bad as last time with the kink (I don't think haha) if you want you can suggest something as in a kink with Bonnie and Damon if you want and if I like it I'll write it, I hope you enjoyed that;)**


End file.
